


Drunk

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji and Zen are married, Genyatta - Freeform, Human Zenyatta, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Meicy, One Shot, Pizza rolls are hot, Reaper76 - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven, SnowAngel, Suggestive Themes, Well - Freeform, Your Preference, bunnyribbit, it could be platonic too, normal au I guess??, tis’ the cute shit, very hot, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: Jack decided to call his friends on Christmas Eve to talk and have fun.





	Drunk

It was quite cold out on Christmas Eve. Snow fell down from the clouded sky slowly and laughter could be heard. Kids played outside, throwing snowballs at one another, creating snowmen, women and snow angels. 

Inside one house lived a few people; a happy family of three. A knock at the door could be heard. The oldest of the group, Jack, was walking downstairs to greet whoever it was.  
He opened the door and smiled.

“Ah! Genji and Zenyatta. Come in, it’s cold.” Jack said to them and held the door open. Genji and Zenyatta both thanked them and made their way in. “Hello Jack,” Zenyatta spoke, smiling as well. “If I may ask... where is Gabriel and H-“

“Right here, monk dude.” The girl said, swooping from around the corner with her pink 3ds in hand. She had a cherry flavored lollipop in her mouth as she walked to the couch and sat down on it. “Hi dad.”   
Jack looked at her, “Hey, Hana. Can you let in everyone else for me please? I have to get your father out of bed.” He pointed upstairs, and the girl nodded without looking up from her game. “Sure, pops.” Jack nodded and said thank you before trotting upstairs yelling “Gabe! Get your sleepy ass up! They’re here!”

The three downstairs could hear a muffled ‘huh? But I thought that they were coming in an hour..’  
Then it kinda turned into playful arguing. The girl made a fake gagging noise. “Eeewwwww...” in the corner of her eye, she saw Genji with a ring... “oh...?” Hana looked over her 3ds and saw a matching ring on Zenyatta. “OHHH????” Hana yelled and closed her portable game system, jumping up from the couch. The two looked over at her with confused expressions. Well, you couldn’t see Genji’s, but he wore the same face as Zenyatta behind his mask. “Hana? Are you okay?” Genji spoke to her, tilting his head to the side. 

“YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?!”

Zenyatta and Genji exchanged looks and giggled. “Uh... yes, we are.” Spoke the monk. “Hana, you came to our wedding.” Genji added on, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist and pulling him closer. Hana blinked a bit and looked around. “I... I did?”  
“Yeah, you did.” Zenyatta answered her, chuckling. “Don’t you remember Hanzo giving Genji a really long hug. He was crying!” Genji laughed at that. Hana put her hand on her chin and thought about it. “Huh. Yeah, I remember that. And McCree screamed ‘That’s my brother!’”  
They all chuckled at that. Then, some one knocked on the door. Hana walked over to it and opened it.

“Hi Jesse and Hanzo!” She smiled brightly and let the two in. McCree tipped his hat at her and said hello while Hanzo just nodded. He seemed a tiny bit off today... the five began to chat about random things until Jack carried his husband like a bride down the stairs. Gabriel looked kind of tired and grumpy.   
“I got him. Hey Hanzo. Hey, McCree.” The cowboy smiled, “hey dads.”  
He waved. Jack put Gabe down once he reached the bottom of the stairs and they both waved at their adoptive son. “So, did you guys get married yet?” Gabriel randomly said, looking at the both of them. Hanzo blushed instantly and shook his head.  
“Huh?! No! We’re not even dating!”   
McCree smirked at Hanzo, “....yet.” 

While Hanzo punched his best friend in the arm, Jack went over to the radio that was sitting on a wooden and glass cabinet. He turned it on and went to the Christmas station. Morrison turned around, “so, we’re only waiting on three. Mei, Angela and Lúcio.” The moment he said that, the boy popped up in front of their window. “Hi!!” He waved cheerfully, and the rest just looked at him. “Wow, that’s... a bit.... creepy.” McCree said while rubbing his arm with his metal one. Lúcio ran to the door and went inside. “Heey!” They all greeted him back (except for Hanzo). 

The young boy sat on the couch and Hana followed. A few minutes later, the two girls arrived... with drinks. “Hey Angie... is that... champagne?” Genji looked down at the bottles in the bag, and the woman nodded. “Yes!” She walked in before Mei and put them in the fridge. Angela turned around and greeted everyone... wow. She was quite bubbly today. Mei waved and joined her best friend. “Ah. It’s nice to see everyone here,” the short woman spoke, “everybody is always so busy with work and life...” the group frowned at that. It was true... work was cluttering up everything else. 

They all decided to spend the rest of the night having fun.

In the kitchen were Hana and Lúcio. They were currently putting some pizza rolls in the oven...   
The girl looked over his shoulder and spotted Hanzo talking to Angela. “Pssst... Frog Boy.” She poked his back, and Lúcio closed the oven and looked at her. “Yes, Bunny Girl?” Hana pointed at Hanzo, who now sat on the chair, listing to everyone else’s conversations. “Looook.”  
“Uuhh.. Hanzo?”  
“Yeah Hanzo!”

The Korean girl took out a plastic toy that was made for giggles. “The Gaydar is sensing his gayness... oh man!! It’s off the charts!”   
Hanzo didn’t notice the two in the kitchen as his eyes wandered over to McCree. They stayed locked on him.  
“Oh no!! It’s rising!! It’s....!”

“Over nine thousand...” Lúcio whispered and covered his mouth. “He’s... he’s too gay to handle.” Hana shook her head at that. “The worst part is... he doesn’t even /know/ that he’s gay.”  
“What a shame.” Lúcio added on.

A few minutes later, Angela took out a bottle of champagne. After opening it, she took out a few glasses and poured it for the adults. She was gulping hers down quite.. fast... “h-hey Angie, maybe you should slow down.” Suggested Mei. “Maybe you should stop being so cute.”   
Angela replied back, winking at her. Mei went wide eyed, “Wh-what?!”

Lúcio and Hana were out of the kitchen, letting the hot pizza rolls cool. “Oh yeah? Well I dare you to eat one right now!” Lúcio smiled. “DARE ACCEPTED!!” Hana yelled and popped one in her mouth. A few seconds later, she yelled and ran upstairs. “HOOT!!!” 

Hanzo was in the kitchen this time, getting himself some ice to put in his glass. He closed the door and turned around only to see Gabe there. He blinked, “Uh-“  
“I wasn’t joking when I asked if you two were married.”  
The archer blinked at him and scratched his temple. He then crossed his arms. “I’m not g-“  
“Saying you’re not gay for my son is like saying that you’re straight as your arrow.”  
There was a brief silence between the two.

“You’re not.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at those words. Hanzo frowned. He did not have anything to say. Well... he didn’t really /deny/ it so...  
“Make your move, Hanzo.” And like that, he went back to the group by Jack’s side. Hanzo looked down and thought for a bit before joining the others. 

When he came back, they were discussing something... strange. The archer raised an eyebrow at this. “What’s going on? Why do you all look like you’re plotting something?” Hana came downstairs and instantly knew what was going to happen next. She and Lúcio grinned. “And where is McCree?” Angela got up and wobbled over to her confused friend and pushed him in a nearby closet. “What the—?!”

She shut the door with her back and yelled out all sing-song like, 

“SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN~!!!”

Hanzo looked around the almost pitch black room, “What are you talking about?! There’s no one in...” he felt around until his hands landed on something... /warm/.  
He found the shirt and unconsciously started to unbutton it. A deep chuckle sounded from the taller man which snapped Hanzo out of his daze. “M...Mc..” Jesse cupped Hanzo’s cheek and with that small sliver of light, pulled him closer.

Meanwhile, outside, Mei was blushing like crazy due to Angela giving her nonstop complements. The rest loved and laughed at the two. Zen was on the couch and Genji rested his head on his lap. Genji’s mask was off and he mumbled sweet nothings to the other, making him giggle even more. 

Mei sat down and Angela did the same, wrapping her arm around her neck. She leaned in a bit too close, which made the shorter one a little nervous. Laughs came around the room once again. “Huh?” Mei spoke and looked up. 

Oh no.

It was... a mistletoe.

The girl broke out into a nervous sweat and looked at the plant then Angela multiple times. Hana and Lúcio finished off the last of the pizza rolls and the gamer girl yelled “JUST KISS ALREADY!!” Mei snapped her head in that direction. “Huh?! I-I don’t thi-“   
Before she could finish her sentence, Angela took her cheek and pulled her face to her lips. The kiss lasted for three seconds, and their friends cheered. “FINALLY!” Genji cheered and peeped up from the couch. Zenyatta clapped and laughed. Jack gave a thumbs up, and Lúcio and Hana were recording it... “posted it to Snapchat.” Hana said. “Twitter?” Lúcio asked. Hana did just that. “Instagram and Tumblr?”  
The two went through many social media sites and apps. 

“Hey! Dinner is ready!” Gabe yelled and the rest came into the dinning room. They all sat down and thanked him for the food. Mei stayed completely quiet and blushed as she picked up the fork. “Hey...” Genji spoke out. The rest gave him attention. “Where’s McCree and— oh my god.”  
The eight paused and turned to the living room.   
“THEY’RE STILL IN THE CLOSET!!” They all yelled in unison and ran out the dining room.

Angela opened the closet door and laughed. Hana went wide eyed, “OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD—“  
Jack quickly covered her eyes and steered her away. 

...after all of that was sorted out, the ten finally sat down to eat. Genji looked over to his somewhat tired brother. “Hey, brother.” He said, watching Hanzo look up from his plate. “What?”  
The younger one grinned evilly, “nice hickeys.”  
An instant blush came from Hanzo and McCree had a proud look on his face. 

“SHUT UP!”


End file.
